


屬於我的Omega 第19章

by xone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xone/pseuds/xone





	屬於我的Omega 第19章

珉奎讓明浩待在圓佑和俊輝家中，而他去找自己的二哥，圓佑則去公司上班，因為父親臨時說中國的子公司有急事要調來的人回去，所以圓佑只能去上班。

俊輝看書時，突然感覺肚子非常地痛，他沒忍住的呻吟，立刻引來在隔壁房的明浩，明浩打開門看到俊輝皺著眉頭，緊張的問“你怎麼了？俊”

俊輝大口喘氣的說“我...好像...嗯要...生了”明浩非常慌張，他趕緊打電話給醫院，讓救護車趕緊過來，俊輝不停的呻吟，他感覺下面濕濕的，猜想是羊水破了，俊輝流著冷汗，閉上眼睛等待著。

明浩回到房間問“我叫救護車了，我打給圓佑”俊輝抓住他的手說“不...別...打擾他...工作”明浩急得快哭了，救護車才趕到。

他協助醫護人員把俊輝抬上擔架，並一起前往醫院，明浩緊緊握住俊輝的手說“要撐住啊俊輝”俊輝艱難的點頭，一直呻吟著。

醫護人員趕緊將俊輝推入急診室，明浩坐在急診室外面，手顫抖著給珉奎傳訊息

“俊...今天生小孩了”

“有沒有跟圓佑講？”珉奎問

“他讓我不要跟他講”明浩說

“你現在也很危險，明浩，趕緊打電話給圓佑”珉奎說

“可我沒他的電話”明浩說

“我傳訊息給他，不要離開”珉奎說

珉奎立刻傳訊息給圓佑，可他沒有讀，珉奎索性直接打電話，此時的圓佑在開會，讓從美國回來的知秀熟悉這裡的事情。

圓佑發現手機在震動，他接起來，起身走到外面，他問“怎麼了？”

珉奎說“俊輝和明浩在醫院”圓佑疑惑“為什麼他們會...”珉奎說“俊輝羊水破了”圓佑問“在哪家醫院，我馬上過去”

珉奎說了醫院之後，圓佑進去會議室跟知秀說“剩下交給你”便拿外套按電梯下地下室取車，他火速衝到醫院，他腳步急促的往急診室走去，果然坐在一旁的明浩。

“這進去多久了？”圓佑問明浩說“兩小時了”圓佑看向急診室，只希望俊輝能順利把孩子生出來，聽著裡面的呻吟聲，圓佑的心忐忑不安，在門口走來走去。

終於，聽到孩子的哭聲，急診室的燈也隨之熄滅，醫生走出來，圓佑上前問”我伴侶沒事吧？”醫師說“母女平安，恭喜生下女兒”圓佑心中的大石才放下，護士問“你是產婦的家屬吧？跟我來”

明浩問“他在哪裡？”醫師說“已轉往普通病房，請順便告知他的伴侶”說完就離開了。

明浩呼出一口氣，前往普通病房看俊輝，看著床上的人安穩的沈睡著，明浩才放心下來，圓佑也在繳完費用，也走過來，他輕拍明浩的肩膀道謝“謝謝你了”

明浩起身說“我先走了”圓佑說“我送你回去，你現在不行一個人”明浩遲疑“可是俊輝...”圓佑說“這裡是醫院，會有人照看著”明浩沒有多說什麼，與圓佑直接走出病房。

圓佑送他回去之後，便又回到醫院陪俊輝，等待著他的甦醒。


End file.
